1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an auger type ice making machine and more specifically to an auger type ice making machine which comprises an ice guide barrel for interconnecting an ice discharge port of an ice making section to an ice storage section, and an ice storage level detecting apparatus including an ice storage level sensing plate disposed within the ice guide barrel at a position opposite to the ice discharge port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an auger type ice making machine known heretofore, an ice storage level detecting apparatus is disposed within the ice guide barrel or a cylinder at the bottom portion thereof with the sensitive surface of an ice storage level sensing plate being so positioned that it can respond to a pile of ice pieces or pellets upon reaching a predetermined level. In another known auger type ice making machine, the ice storage level detecting apparatus is disposed within the ice guide barrel at the top thereof, wherein an ice storage level sensing plate is installed at a position opposite to the ice discharge port through which the ice is pushed out under pressure from the intrinsic ice making section of the machine.
More specifically, referring to FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings, there is shown one example of a prior art auger type ice making machines, wherein ice pellets manufactured by the ice making section or mechanism 1 are stored into an ice storage box 4 through a discharge port 2 and a guide cylinder or barrel 3. When the amount of ice stored or accumulated within the ice storage box increases to a level beyond an ice storage level sensing plate 5a, the latter is caused to swing or rotate under the weight of ice to thereby open a switch for stopping the ice making operation. (reference may be made to Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 18474/1985). On the other hand, in the case of the prior art structure shown in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings, ice manufactured by the ice making section 1 is stored into the ice storage box through a discharge port 2 and an ice guide cylinder or barrel 3. As the ice storage chamber becomes full of ice, the ice begins to accumulate within the ice guide barrel 3 as well. When the ice thus accumulated has reached the position of an ice storage level sensing plate 5a, the ice pushed out from the discharge port causes the ice storage level sensing plate 5a to rotate or swing into an inclined position in which the plate is then held stationary, as a result of which the tip end portion 5d of the ice storage level sensing plate 5a is moved away from a contactless switch 6 to open the switch, thus stopping the ice making operation (reference may be made to FIG. 4 of Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 98961/1986).
In the prior art auger type ice making machines and in particular in the case of the machine disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 18474/1985 above in which a pile of ice pellets come into contact with the sensitive surface of the ice storage level sensing plate 5a of the ice storage detecting apparatus, there is the problem that the ice pellets which trigger actuation of the ice storage detecting apparatus 5 tend to be melted by heat conduction taking place on the contacting surface, as a result of which the ice storage level sensing plate 5a may repeatedly be actuated and restored, leading ultimately to the hollowing-out of the stored ice mass in the region susceptible to the operation of the ice storage level sensing plate 5a, which in turn renders the ice storage detection impossible.
On the other hand, in the case of the ice storage level detecting apparatus for the auger type ice making machine disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 98961/1986 above, the ice mass hollowing phenomenon mentioned does not occur because of the significant magnitude of ice push-out force. However, this auger type ice making machine suffers from many problems in that ice pellets are likely to move to the rear of the ice storage level sensing plate through gaps formed between sides of the ice storage sensing plate and both side walls of the ice guide barrel to thereby block the rotation of the ice storage level sensing plate and in that when the tip end of the ice storage level sensing plate is moved away from the contactless switch, some of the pushed-out ice may intrude between the tip end and the horizontal portion of the ice storage level sensing plate and the cover or ceiling plate of the ice guide barrel thereby obstructing the restoration of the ice storage level sensing plate to the starting state. These problems become more serious particularly in the winter season because the intervening ice pellets do not readily melt due to low ambient temperatures, in which case, it is not rare that the ice making operation can no longer be performed.